Holiday
is the ninth episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis The School Life Club takes a swim in the school's fish tank, that is, after cleaning it. During this event, Miki regains Taromaru's friendship. Late that night, Taromaru takes off and heads towards the basement and finds zombified Megu-nee Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *Miki regains Taromaru's friendship *Taromaru found Megu-nee...? Summary On a sunny day, Kurumi can be seen introducing herself as ready to go as she begins to clean the school's water tank, with the help of Yuki and Taromaru, while Yuuri and Miki watch on the side lines. Yuuri compliments Miki for looking good in the swimsuit Yuki loaned her, but Miki expresses her worries about the strange emergency manual they found last nigh and wonders if they really should be having a pool day at such a time, however, Yuuri tells her that they must first rest their minds and not think about that today. Previously, Kurumi, Miki, and Yuuri can be seen gathered around the Campus Life Clubs room table, discussing the manual and noting that the key to the box in which they found it had Megu-nee's name written on it. They discuss if Megumi perhaps knew what would occur from the beginning, but Miki declares that not to be true as the manual has instructions not to be opened unless ordered to. They then believe that if she had ever read the manual, it would have been after the incident had actually happened. They then notice that the manual shows a second basement that perhaps has supplies that could be useful to them down there, until Yuki enters the room and they quickly hide the writings. Yuki quickly proposes that they all clean the school’s fish tank and shows them a filthy Taromaru. She claims that they could enjoy a swim up there and, after a little thought, the club agrees to her idea. The club then changes into their swim wear and heads for the tank. They begin to clean the algae stained water by taking the fish out of the water, draining it, scrubbing the walls and floors of the tank, and then refilling it with clean water. Upon completing their job, Kurumi and Yuki jump into the tank, despite Yuuri asking them not to. Yuki then ponders the idea of keeping fish in an actual pool and perhaps eating them live when she got hungry, much to Miki's shock. Miki then notices Yuuri rubbing Taromaru's belly and tries to pet him, but is as usual, denied. Yuki then questions Yuuri about the solar panels and she explains the concept of a sun powered battery to her. Miki and Yuuri then discuss the school’s capabilities of supporting many students, but their voices become quiet as Miki mutters that there are only four of them left at the school. Kurumi then interrupts the discussion, telling them to stop and that they decided to have fun that day and the girls then start a game of volleyball in the tank. As the others swim, Yuuri later tries to get a signal on Kei's CD player, but is unable to hear anything. Yuki then grabs her attention by showing her some water guns that she found. This catches Kurumi's eye and Yuuri asks her if she’s perhaps interested. Later, Kurumi and Yuuri can be seen on the roof top garden, both armed with water guns and preparing for a stand-off. Before the brawl begins, Kurumi notes that Yuuri is clearly a veteran gunman and asks for her alias, but she does not say. Yuki and Miki watch as the battle begins and the two start firing at each other. Kurumi calls Yuuri out and claims that she was clearly the one who brought the water guns to the school, and Yuuri happily agrees with her statement. She then tells Kurumi that she will tell her two things, one, that she will certainly run out of ammo with her dual wielding gun style as she is clearly free firing it. Two, her alias is known as The Balloon Bomb Sorceress. Yuuri then begins to fire water balloons at Kurumi; however, she is able to dodge them and even deflect one with her shovel without breaking it, soaking Miki. The two then go for the final round and shoot at each other as they run toward the pool. As they both jump over the water, they fall in and remain under for a while. Upon resurfacing the battle is about to continue until Miki sprays them down with the hose, saying they’re getting too carried away. In the evening, Kurumi and Yuki play frisbee with Taromaru while Miki begins to pack up the umbrella. She notices Yuuri has her CD player and questions her, to which she responds by saying that she was trying to get a radio signal to come in but was unsuccessful. Miki holds the player only to see Taromaru run up to her and smell it, as she remembers her time with Kei and when she tried to get a radio signal. Miki wonders if Taromaru is able to smell Kei off the player and then once again reaches out to try and pet him. This time, Miki is surprised to see that Taromaru allowed her to pet his head but then loses hope when he runs off again; however, he brings back the Frisbee and Yuuri notes that he probably wants her to play with him. Taromaru then crawls into Miki's arms and she hugs him as she tears up. Miki throws the frisbee for Yuki and Taromaru as Yuuri declares that it is time to wrap things up. The club then returns the fish and the nature to the tank and heads inside for the night. Later, everyone is seen in the showering quarters. Yuki comments that Kurumi sounds like an old man as she enjoys her water, and the two then ponder if there was a way to be able to take a bath within the school. Yuuri notes that the athletics club may have had a bath tub, but Kurumi states she wouldn't go that far just for a bath. Yuuri notices Miki looking down and asks her is she had fun today, to which she shyly responds with a yes. Yuki then asks Miki if something is on her mind and she tries to deny it as Yuki tells her that if she ever does have something on her mind, to come to her because she is her upperclassmen. Miki laughs and says that she doesn't seem like a very reliable upperclassmen as Yuki gets frustrated and ells her to rely on her and that she is hurt, not being very serious about it though. Yuki then says that it’s Miki's fault for not giving her enough cake, and Miki corrects her with the word Keii (Japanese for respect). Yuki then becomes ashamed and Miki tells her not to sulk as she then requests that Miki won’t be mean any more and will ask for her advice to which she agrees. Miki then begins to speak about an old friend of hers, and that she was always bright and cheerful, and that they were always together. She then begins to say that she doesn't see her any more, but Yuki suggests that they make the school as fun as they can and that she will have to come back to once again. The club then hopes for more fun days as the walk to their club room, Miki carrying a fast asleep Taromaru. Yuuri then says that they will go to the basement tomorrow and tells Yuki she will explain later. Kurumi begins to yawn and Yuuri wonders if she will be missing dinner, but she perks right up and is awake once more. The club then talks about what they will have and discuss what foods they like as they continue to walk down the hallway. Much later in the night, all four girls are asleep in the bedroom and Taromaru wakes up, restless. He then tries to run off but is stopped by his leash. After some struggling, he manages to get free of his collar and runs out of the room and to the stairs where he lets out a howl, receiving a high pitched sound in response. He then runs past the stairs barricade and down to the basement level where the cage is being held open by a desk. He runs underneath but then stops short and begins to growl and bark at a strange figure. As it approaches, it can be seen that it is in fact Megumi as the walking dead, with her mouth ripped apart. Navigation Category:Episode